The transfer of signals from a sender to a recipient is an integrated part of many fields of technology. Often, a large series of signals containing information is required between a number of sender and/or recipient units in order to perform certain tasks, and this places substantial demands on the capacity and energy needs of each unit. In order to transfer and process complex signals, the processor as well as the memory storage capacities need often be extensive and the unit will also need a large and continuous supply of electrical energy in order to function properly.
When the units are computers within a computer network or a single computer communicating with servers or the like, the size and number of signals in the form of requests and instructions that are needed for the desired operations are vast. For instance, when a software appliance such as a web browser is communicating with the internet, the information transfers needed in order to show a specific website often slows down the browser and places high demands on the computer software as well as on the internet connection, especially if the website in question also shows pop-up windows and advertisements. The constant sending of signals back and forth also requires a lot of electrical power, thereby increasing the cost in money as well as in time for the user. The loading time required to display a website on a screen, especially if the website shows a lot of information such as images and/or advertisements, is thereby made intolerably long, resulting in possible irritation or loss of interest from the user.
US2003/0149937 (McElfresh et al.) discloses a method and system for optimum placement of advertisements on a webpage, where the placement of a number of advertisements are chosen depending on properties such as cost-per-click for each advertisement. This document does not, however, disclose any method that can reduce the loading time of a webpage or make the display more efficient and convenient for the user.
The need for a faster and more cost efficient way for a browser to communicate with and display websites on the internet and is therefore apparent.